


Dinner Plans

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Plans

She smirks as she reads his tweet, although she still cannot stop herself replying, smiling slightly when his phone beeps from upstairs. 

She has, for once, done the cooking, knowing his plans are always going to keep him busy, which she normally doesn't mind but if he's tweeting then he has the time to get off his computer and phone and eat. He should eat anyway. The debt and acquisitions has to have been sorted, at least as much as is possible and so... and so he should have time for dinner. Although, she cannot truly bring herself to mind, well, not much. 

Strong arms slip around her from behind, allowing her to lean back slightly on the bar-stool, his steady warmth easing a little of her annoyance. He has at least come to join her, even if he is late. 

"Sorry..."

He sounds truly contrite and she smiles again, sensing his honesty and, finally, letting herself really forgive him. 

"Just eat."

He sits her upright, steadying her until she is correctly seated, then settles beside her in an easy little hop up onto the stool beside her, leaning to kiss her gently. 

"Sorry Darling."


End file.
